Limits
by astraplain
Summary: Small acts of rebellion can have unexpected results.


::Disclaimer: Ray and Florian belong to You Higuri

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not my fault!" Florian kicks his leg-chain for emphasis, knowing it's useless, but too angry and frustrated to stop. At least he's chained to his own bed this time rather than to the cellar wall. Of course that might just mean Ray intends to keep him chained up longer than usual.

"It's not like I asked to be taken hostage," he grumbles, shifting onto his side on the large bed. He catches his reflection in the vanity mirror and frowns at it. He needs - and wants - a bath, but doesn't have the energy to actually drag himself into the bathroom even if the chain is long enough to allow it.

No matter, it's not like Ray cares if he's clean and settled anyway, he's too busy being angry at having to rescue Florian again.

"It's his own fault," Florian reminds himself. "He's the one that insisted I go get his cigars. If he hadn't sent me out to the shops,  
the robbers wouldn't have grabbed me to use as a hostage. It's not like I wanted to go with them to their filthy hideout!"

He's more awake now, the annoyance, frustration, and yes, fear, of the last two days revives him. He rolls off the bed, cursing when he nearly trips over the chain.

"Enough!" He marches over to his dresser, chain clanking, finds what he needs and clanks back to the bed where he sits, his shackled leg pulled up to rest across his knee. He opens the case he'd acquired months ago in a fit of defiance but had not yet had occasion to use.

He's clumsy at first, hindered by his annoyance and perhaps a little fear of being caught. Finally he has to set the items down and close his eyes, just breathing deeply for a few minutes to help calm himself.

It goes much easier on the second attempt and he nearly cries out his triumph when the shackle clicks open. He grabs it at the last second as it falls away, preventing a possible disaster. If Ray catches him like this...

'What does it matter?' he asks himself. There will be hell to pay no matter what. At least this will give him something to remember the next time he's chained up in the basement. Besides, Ray could use a little... perspective on the matter of chains and other restrictions.

Florian slips carefully off the bed, setting the chain down on the carpet without a sound. He moves swiftly to the closed door and presses his ear against it, then takes the risk of opening it and peeking out. Luck is with him and he smiles as he eases the door closed again.

He's fully awake now and energized by his rebellion. His mind is racing ahead as he plans, knowing that he'll need a bit of the devil's luck that follows Ray to be able to pull this off.

Fortunately, time is on his side with it being late enough that most of the staff, and perhaps Ray himself are safely in bed. It's not a guarantee with Ray, however, as the man keeps odd hours.

A quick wash rather than a bath then, and a fresh change of clothes. It is a matter of minutes and Florian is ready, having employed the items in that case once more to unfasten the other end of the chain from the bed.

Returning the case to its hiding place, Florian wraps the chain in a small towel and slips cautiously out of his room. His heart is racing,  
but he is determined, and almost giddy.

Luck favors him as he covers the distance to Ray's bedroom where, amazingly enough, the man is sound asleep, sprawled across the bed still fully dressed.

Florian's resolve wavers at seeing Ray like this - so clearly exhausted by his efforts to bring Florian home. Perhaps...

No! He chides himself firmly, already moving forward to carry out his plan. He knows Ray cares for him and he knows Ray is upset that Florian had been kidnapped, but he can't chain Florian up every time something happens.

Florian secures one end of the chain around the bed just as Ray had done to him. Then he gently removes Ray's shoes to make him more comfortable. One last deep breath and he closes the metal band around Ray's ankle.

The minute it is done Florian regrets it.

There is no rush of satisfaction, no gleeful sense of payback. Instead, the sight almost makes Florian ill. It is like trapping a butterfly or a bird and it is utterly wrong.

Florian stumbles backwards, him mind gone blank with horror at his own folly. He comes up hard against the dresser, rattling the various grooming items and oddments scattered untidily across the dresser top.

Ray wakes abruptly, instantly alert. He catches sight of Florian as he sits up, a second before he becomes aware of the chain. It takes him no time to make the connection.

"I didn't realize you missed the cellar that much. You could have just asked." With casual calm, Ray produces a lockpick from a concealed pocket of his jacket and trips the shackle in a matter of seconds. "You didn't really think this would accomplish anything, did you?"

Florian shakes his head mutely and feels his way blindly to the stiff-backed chair beside the dresser. He drops into it, almost in a daze.

"What's wrong with you?" Ray demands, levering himself off the bed and covering the distance between them quickly. He places a hand on each armrest and leans down to study Florian's face, his expression concerned.

"You're not ill again, are you? Every little thing sets you off." He presses a hand to Florian's forehead and is even more confused when he finds no fever. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

Florian shakes his head, still unable to speak, completely overwhelmed by his own foolishness.

"Stand up then." Ray is pulling him up, handling him in the casual manner that Florian has become accustomed to. It's quite improper, but he's given up complaining. Right now he doesn't want to complain. It feels... comforting of all things.

"I don't know what's happening," Florian utters quietly. "I feel quite... unsettled. I can't imagine what I was thinking..."

"Never mind that bit of nonsense," Ray dismisses the chain and Florian's little rebellion without hesitation. He'll question the how and why of it tomorrow. "I'm too tired for any more drama. Come here."

He pulls Florian across the floor and he pushes him down onto the still-warm bed. Waiting only long enough to toss off his jacket and shirt, Ray drops down beside him, shoving him to one side. "Make room will you."

Florian complies, his mind already reaching for sleep. He feels dizzy even though he's lying down and wonders if he isn't coming down with something after all. Whatever possessed him to do something like that with the chain?

"You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep and I might not punish you for that little surprise."

Florian shifts, looking at Ray who is heavy-lidded and half-asleep. With his hair wild and his undershirt rumpled, Ray is the very opposite of the prim, proper young gentleman Florian had been raised to be.

I'll never be like him, Florian concedes as he drifts towards sleep. Never so free and unfettered. But... he stretches out as far as he can without touching Ray and there is no clink of chains and nothing to restrict his movements. He smiles before reaching up and mussing his own hair.

His mother would definitely not approve, Florian thinks happily. His sleep is untroubled.

::end::


End file.
